DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant): This application proposes to continue the Postdoctoral Training Program in Research on Abused Drugs established at the New York University School of Medicine in 1992. A group of ten senior faculty members, with research programs in the study of drugs of abuse and related mechanisms, serve as preceptors of trainees and conduct a didactic program tailored to meet individual needs. Preceptor research is supported by 21 active NIH grants, many of which are related to drug abuse. The Training Program emphasizes laboratory research with regularly scheduled seminars featuring distinguished drug abuse investigators from other Institutions, and a "works-in progress" series in which trainees and preceptors have the opportunity to present and critically discuss ongoing research. The didactic component of the Program includes courses at the School of Medicine and Center for Neural Science. In addition, trainees attend Grand Rounds of the Division of Alcoholism and Drug Abuse, Psychiatry Grand Rounds, and the Neuroscience Colloquia. A Training Committee establishes training goals for each trainee and monitors progress in research, publication, and post-training career planning. An External Advisory Board, consisting of three leaders in the drug abuse field, site-visit the Program annually to evaluate and advise with regard to Program characteristics and trainee progress. Program development and training success during the third project period have been excellent. The Program has had a significant effect on drug abuse research and training at NYU School of Medicine and is a key component of the Clinical and Research Training Core of the newly established Center of Excellence on Addiction. The Program has had no difficulty attracting applicants. During the third project period, over 50 candidates applied and 8 were selected for training. A high priority has been placed on recruiting women and minority candidates. In summary, the Postdoctoral Training Program in Research on Abused Drugs represents a valuable opportunity for young scientists to obtain multidisciplinary training, in New York City, in the neuroscience of drug abuse and develop into independent investigators with a commitment to drug abuse research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The main goal of this program is to train the next generation of addiction specialists who will have a broad understanding of the addiction field and the skills and commitment to conduct basic and translational research leading to a greater understanding of the neurobiology of addiction and development of new treatments